Ravenstar's rise
by Maydog24
Summary: The prequel to WildClan's beginning. Ravendawn was the loyal deputy of PineClan. However that all changed when mysterious rouge Astuto moved into the clan's terriotory. Ravendawn soon finds herself falling in love, but it goes down hill when Astuto is chased out. How will Ravendawn go on, with kits on the way and dwindling sanity.
1. Chapter 1

**And here we are again everyone! I've been working really hard on this story, and it's much better than the last one, plus its longer! Oh, and some of the names in PineClan were driving me crazy, so I change them from the old ones, so I hope you don't get mad at me. Any way, Warriors is property of Erin hunter, and I don't own any of the characters. So. Here. We. Go!**

Pineclan

Leader-Otterstar-Dark brown tom with green eyes

Deputy-Ravendawn-Sleek black she-cat

apprentice-Slatepaw-Dark grey she-cat

Medicine cat-Flintfleck-Old gray tom with blue eyes

Warriors

Bearheart-Large white tom

Frostclaw-White tom with green eyes

Asphenstripe-Grey she-cat with brown eyes

Bearwind-Pale grey tom

Brookdream-Greyish blue she-cat

Brightfire-Ginger she-cat

Fawnpoppy-Ginger tabby she-cat

Duskshade-Tan tom with darker tips

apprentice-Branchpaw-Black tom

Molewhisker-Dark brown tabby tom

Sandyclaw-Pale ginger tom

Queens

Flowerbrair:Brown she-cat. Mother to Sandyclaw's kit, Rabbitkit-White tom with brown paws.

Elders

Redfoot-Dark ginger tom

Snowcloud-White she-cat

Burnstripe-Ginger tabby tom

Wolfshadow-Black tom with white tips

Cats outside clans

Astuto-Grey tom with green eyes

Prologue

As the sun gave a dying breath the cats of Pineclan mourned. In the center of their clearing lay the body of a tom. After his long fight against whitecough, he had finally lost.

Sitting closest to him was a grey she-cat. She looked up at the clan surrounding her, tears in her eyes. "What are all of you staring at!" she hissed 'He's dead now and that's that. He was my brother anyway, why do you care?" she sank back into sobs.

A dark brown tom emerged from the crowd and came over to her. He stared at her for a moment before saying calmly.

"Fernglow, Twigstep was important to all of us. He was a brave cat who fought hard until the end." Fernglow sobbed again "I know, Otterstar." she said "But it feels like everyone I know is dying around me. I-I don't want to go like that." she looked Otterstar in the eye "I want to go join the elders"

Otterstar nodded "I understand, you have served this clan for moons. Fernglow is it your wish to give up the name of a warrior and go join the elders?" Fernglow nodded "It is." Otterstar went on "Your Clan honors you and all the service you have given us. I call upon StarClan to give you many moons of rest." He looked to a white she-cat off to the side of the crowd "Snowcloud, help Fernglow get settled in her new den. Snowcloud nodded and led Fernglow away.

When they had left, Otterstar jumped on the ledge. "Now that Twigstep walks with Starclan." he said "It is time for me to select a new deputy."

The cats all tensed with anticipation. Twigstep had been a wonderful cat. No one could think of any cat who could measure up to him.

Otterstar looked through the crowd before clearing his throat. "Ravendawn come forward."

A murmur went through the crowd. Sure Ravendawn was intelligent, and she was one of the better fighters, but she was well... rather strange.

Unlike her bubbly and social sister,Brookdream, Ravendawn prefered to spend her time alone. She also had a way of looking at a cat that made one uneasy. She was a very strange pick for the deputy.

Ravendawn herself had been sitting at the back of the crowd. She slowly came forward her eyes huge with shock. When she reached the ledge she underneath it, and Otterstar cleared his throat silencing the chatter.

" I say these words before StarClan, so that the spirit of Twigstep may hear and approve of my choice. The new deputy of PineClan is Ravendawn." Ravendawn stared up at her leader still in shock. After a moment she found her voice, and said "Oh, uh. Thank you Otterstar! I promise to make you proud."

Slowly the cats in the clearing took up a chant. "Ravendawn! Ravendawn!" When it had died down the newly made deputy went over to her sister near the back of the crowd. The she-cat was full of joy and bounced over to her. "Oh Ravendawn this is wonderful!" she squealed "Fernglow will be so proud of you. Just think that one day you'll be leader!""There's plenty of time for that, Brookdream." said Ravendawn "Right now I'm just trying to keep my head from spinning!" "Sleep will help." pureed Brookdream "I wonder how you will organizer the patrols? Will you even have time for me? Oh it will be perfect!" Ravendawn smiled as she followed her sister into the warriors den. Brookdream could get carried away, but her good mood was contagious.

As she settled in, Ravendawn thought about her life ahead of her. There was so much opened up now. As she drifted off to sleep, she couldn't help but think about being leader one day. "I'll do a good job." she promised herself "Cats will talk for moons, about the rule of Ravanstar."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter One

Ravendawn's enemy hissed at her. She braced to move in and pin them. Suddenly the cat reared up, catching her off guard.

The cat leaped on her and began to claw at Ravendawn's soft underbelly. The dark she-cat hissed in pain and flipped the cat off of her. Than she launched forward and pinned them underneath.

Just when she thought that she was victorious, the cat slipped out from under her and retreated. Ravendawn painted and hissed again. The cat bared their fangs and-

"Thats enough."

The cat who had been hissing at Ravendawn just a minute ago began speaking to her happily "Wow that was a great match! How was my blocking? Branchpaw says that I'm to slow." "Don't pay any mind to Branchpaw." purred Ravendawn "Your skills are coming along beautifully, Slatepaw."

The little she-cat purred and bounced out of the training hollow. No doubt to brag to her brother. It had been moons since she had been apprenticed, and she was close to becoming a warrior.

The cat who had been watching the battle,Otterstar, sat next to Ravendawn. "She's come so far." he said "I remember a time when that hold of yours could keep her down for dawn to dusk." "Yeah." said Ravendawn. Slatepaw had always been small. It had taken a while for her to finally accept that she would never have the muscles of her brother. Now her fighting style was fluid and slick, dodging around her opponent.

"You know, I think she may be ready to become a warrior soon." said Otterstar.

Ravendawn shifted her weight "Maybe." she said "I would have to talk to Duskshade about Branchpaw first though. I would be fitting for them to have their assessment together."

Otterstar nodded "Very well than, though I do expect her to be ready sometime this moon." he said. Than he got up and walked of, stopping briefly to say "Just make sure that you don't forget about the evening patrols."

Ravendawn's eyes grew wide. She had forgotten all about the evening patrols.

"Uh of course, right of course Otterstar." she mumbled, pushing pash him and running into camp. It was an average leaf-fall day. Flintfleck was bringing in a few last minute bundles of herbs and drying them out. Flowerbriar was enjoying the last rays of the summer sun as Rabbitkit chased the falling leaves.

Near the edge of camp a she-cat lay sunning. Her fur was a very unusual blue grey. The color matched her lovely blue eyes. When Ravendawn spotted her she ran up to her and pulled her sister aside.

"Brookdream I need your help." she said "I forgot about the evening patrol, and I need your help." "Say no more." sad Brookdream, her eyes shining "I've got this."

"So who should we put on the river patrol?" Brookdream answered her with perfect ease."You should totally put Fawnpoppy, and Molewhisker on it. He's been in love with her ever since they were apprentices, and they just need an extra push." Ravandawn nodded "For the river patrol I will use Molewhisker, Sandyclaw, and Fawnpoppy."

"So next for the hill border I will need…" "Use the apprentices for that one, they love to be with each other." "We'll than let me have Branchpaw, Asphenstripe,Slatepaw, and Brightfire." "And for the field patrol let me have..."

"Me and Frostclaw!" Ravendawn looked at Brookdream, who looked dreamy just thinking about the handsome tom. "You like him?" she asked "I thought you were in love with Bearwind." "Yeah but he's Boring." whined Brookdream "Besides I think he likes Brightfire, and Frostclaw is positively dreamy. Besides I helped you organize the patrols so you have to help me!" "Fine." signed Ravandawn. While Brookdream was an asset in communicating with the clan she had become rather tom crazy in the past few moons. "Than we will put you, Frostclaw, me, Bearheart, and Duskshade."

Brookdream pureed "That's totally perfect! I wonder what I should say to him? Oh wow!"

Ravandawn watched her sister and she ran into the warriors den, no doubt to groom herself. She laughed even though she couldn't understand her bubbly sister they loved each other more than life.

As the sun was sinking, Ravendawn walked into the center of the camp. "Okay everyone here are the announcements for the evening patrols." After they had gotten out all the cats assembled into the groups. Ravandawn did have to admit that Brookdream had been right about the cats. She smiled at Molewhisker shyly speaking with Fawnpoppy, and Branchpaw boasting with Slatepaw.

"Ravendawn come on!" Brookdream called. Ravendawn walked over to the corner where Brookdream had been talking to Frostclaw. "Oh you have to hear this!" said Brookdream "Frostclaw says that he invented this new move, where you flip a cat on their back. AND he will teach it to me!"

As the assembled cats trekked out Brookdream stayed right at Frostclaw's side chattering endlessly. Ravendawn trailed behind them. She spotted the dark tail of Duskshade and sided up next to him. "So today in practice Slatepaw did pretty well, Otterstar even complimented her." she said. Duskshade nodded "Branchpaw is doing well too he caught about two robins, and three voles today." "That's great!" said Ravendawn "I think that they may be ready to be assessed. What do you think?""Hmmm." said Duskshade looking to the side "I don't have much else to teach Branchpaw. Why not." "Good." said Ravendawn "I'll tell Otterstar. Now what kind of assessment are you thinking about." Duskshade's eyes gleamed "Maybe an assessment where they fight each other, and the winner becomes a warrior first!" Ravendawn blinked. Duskshade could be scary when he wanted to be. Sort of like her, at times. "Oh um, Or maybe they try and track us instead." Duskshade nodded "That would work to."

He ran ahead to catch up with the group, Ravandawn wondered. What kind of cat was he really?


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Two The next day the wind had a crisp edge to it. A sign of the coming leaf-bare. After grabbing a quick breakfast she slipped out of cat with Duskshade,Branchpaw, and Slatepaw. "Where are we going?" asked Branchpaw "You're going to have an assessment." said Duskshade "What for?" asked Branchpaw again. "Close your mouth, I'll tell you when we get there." snapped Duskshade. Branchpaw turned to his sister and began to whisper to her. The apprentices expressions changed from fear to excitement to wonder as they speculated about what the assessment would be, whether or not Duskshade was lying, and if it would involve bears. "So where should we head?" asked Ravandawn, realizing that they should have thought of that sooner. Duskshade sniffed the air "I was thinking of going to the border near the hills. There are a lot of good spots for to hide there." "Right" said Ravandawn. When they had finally arrived The mentors turned around to their apprentices. "Today we will assess your tracking skills." said Duskshade "We will hide and you will have to track us without us noticing you." "And" said Ravandawn, with a flick of her tail "If you do well you may be in line to become warriors." The apprentice's stared up at their mentors with bright eyes. "We'll" said Duskshade. "Oh right. I can handle it!" said Slatepaw shaking her head. "So can I!" added Branchpaw "I bet I will find Duskshade before Slatepaw finds her mentor!" "Oh yeah?" said Slatepaw taking a step toward her brother. "Yeah!" he said crouching. Slatepaw prepared for an attack from her brother. "Stop it you two!" hissed Ravandawn forcing herself between them "You can fight when your warriors." "So we will become warriors!" squealed Slatepaw "I no I mean!" sputtered Ravandawn, flummoxed. "You'll find out when you finish." said Duskshade calmy. "Now lets split up. This is something you need to do on your own. I'll take Branchpaw to the big stump, and you take Slatepaw closer to the border." "Got it." said Ravandawn "Lets go, Slatepaw. You can tell Branchpaw all about it when we go home." The apprentice nodded and followed her mentor into the woods, they headed towards the hill border. The borders weren't really that necessary for Pineclan. They had no other clans to compete with for territory. Still passing rogues might try to steal a rabbit or two, so they had to be patrols daily. After awhile of walking Ravandawn stopped. "Okay, Slatepaw." she said "You will stay here. And I'll go ahead. Count to one hundred and then follow me." Slatepaw nodded, and sat down counting. Ravandawn bounded of, leaping over roots. She was careful to leave only the faints trail for Slatepaw. Eventually when she had gone far enough she slowed down to a walk. It was a beautiful day, autumn leaves fell around her in a rainbow of hues. It wasn't to hot or cold and the air was crisp. Ravandawn breathed deeply slowed wandering through the forest. When she reached a fallen log she stopped. It was a good place to wait for an ambush. She smiled enjoying the air and waiting for her apprentice. Than she heard a twig snap. Her head spun around. Slatepaw? No, the apprentice knew better than to make a mistake like that. She squinted her eyes until she sall a shape in the distance. It was the size of a cat with dark grey fur, and it didn't smell like PineClan. Ravandawn bared her fangs. It must be an intruding rouge! She hissed them. The cat's head snapped over to Ravandawn. They sall her charging at them and rushed in the other direction, Ravandawn close behind. The ct flew across the ground, their feet barely making a sound. Ravandawn saw them getting farther and farther ahead of her, With a yowl she launched herself closer to the cat. The chase went one for what seemed like forever, either side slowing down. Until finally a wide stream loomed in front of them. Ravendawn licked her lips. There was no way the cat was going to get over it. But to her surprise the cat only paused for moment. Then it sat back on its haunches and jumped over the stream! Ravandawn's mouth hung open as the cat sailed across the stream. The cat took no notice of her and raced out of sight. Ravandawn paced back and forth in front of the stream, thinking about pursuing the cat. The stream was deep from the rain, so she couldn't wade across and wide. If she messed up and didn't clear it she would be soaked. The rogue had been heading away from clan territory. Ravandawn made her mind, if the cat came back than she or her clanmates would teach it lesson. She turned to go and a weight smacked her back down. She's All Dark grey fur. Was the cat back? She flipped out from under it, and exhaled. It was just Slatepaw. The apprentice looked proud of herself. "Wow you were fast! I heard you when you started running, and followed you. I almost didn't catch up but then the stream blocked you!" Slatepaw sat in front of her not "So how did I do? Will I pass?" Ravandawn smoothed her fur "You did great." she said "I'm proud of you." Slatepaw purred in satisfaction, as they started the walk back "I wonder how Branchpaw did? Duskshade is really sneaky, and Branchpaw isn't very quiet." "I'm sure he passed to." said Ravandawn calmly. As they walked on Ravandawn heated Slatepaw's chatter fade into the background. She focused on the rogue, trying to remember them. They were large, and strong with dark grey fur. And apparently they could clear stearns. "So, that's why Branchpaw is afraid of bees." finished Slatepaw. Ravandawn nodded, and hoped that she hadn't noticed her daydreaming. As they entered the camp Slatepaw ran of to talk with some friends. And Ravandawn headed to Otterstars den. Slatepaw had done well and was ready to become a warrior. She pushed the image of the rouge out of her mind, and focused on her current issue. "Tell you what." said Ravandawn "I've got some work to do, so why don't you get some fresh kill." Slatepaw nodded and bounced of the the pile, grabbed a plump mouse and tore into it. It had been Dusky Shades idea that the apprentices not eat anything before the assessment. Saying that hunger would sharpen their senses. Speaking of Duskshade he was talking to Otterstar in the leader's den. He nodded, at Ravandawn. "So you're back at last." said Otterstar "Tell me how did your apprentice do." "Just fine." said Ravandawn, sitting down "I think she's ready to become a warrior." "Excellent!" said Otterstar happily "Duskshade said the same thing about Branchpaw. We can have the ceremony tonight! I must think up their warrior names know. You two may go." The two cats padded out of the den leaving Otterstar to his thoughts. "They'll make good warriors." said Duskshade. Ravandawn nodded "I was going to go hunting with Bearheart." he said "Want to come?" Ravandawn shook her head "I really just need a nap. Maybe next time." "Suit yourself." said Duskshade walking away. Ravandawn entered the warriors den, yawning. It was dug out from the side of a hill. A overhanging long provided shelter and comfort. The inside was cluttered with nests made of dried moss, and feathers. She stumbled over to her own nest, it was small but tidy, she hated messes. Ravandawn collapsed and curled up, enjoying the warmth and drifting away. 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Three

"Let all cats who are old enough to catch their own prey gather for a clan meeting!" Otterstar's words echoed across the camp. Ravandawn yawned and rolled over, blinking. She forced herself up and out of her den. "It must finally be time for the apprentice's warrior ceremonies." she thought. Around half of the clan was gathered and settling in an arch around the high ledge where Otterstar sat. Near him, a few feet away from the ledge was Asphenstripe with her children.

She was licking down a few of Slate Paws stray hairs, while she thumped the ground impatiently. Ravandawn chuckled. Asphenstripe was a very protective mother, ever since the kit's father had died long ago. The grey she-cat would fight a fox for her kits.

After everyone was seated Otterstar cleared his throat "It is time for PineClan to have two new warriors." The clan's collective gazes found their ways to Branchpaw and Slatepaw. "Branchpaw come forward." said Otterstar. The apprentice approached the ledge, his head bowed with respect. Otterstar looked up at Silverpelt"I call upon my warrior ancestors to look down upon this apprentice, He has trained for moons to understand your ways." he shifted his gaze back to Branchpaw "Branchpaw you have learned much from Duskshade. From this day forth you will be known as Branchtail! Starclan honors your honor and bravery." Branchtail moved back to sit down and make way for his sister.

"Slatepaw come forward." Slatepaw walked forward slowly. She seemed calm outside but Ravandawn noticed that she was shaking with excitement." I call upon my warrior ancestors to look down upon this apprentice. She has trained for moons to understand your ways."

Otterstar looked back to Slatepaw "Slatepaw you have learned much from Ravandawn. You have learned agility and cunning, and how to use your speed. From this day forward you will be known as Slatefur, Starclan honors your kindness and loyalty."

"Branchtail! Slatefur! Branchtail! Slatefur!" Called PineClan, Asphenstripe was beaming at her children. Ravandawn was happy too. She hadn't thought that she could've trained an apprentice all the way, but Slatepaw, no Slatefur sat up there with her full name.

The two newly made warriors rejoined the crowd, with their friends chattering around them.

"I also have something else to discuss with you." said Otterstar "Today while hunting Bearheart sented a rogue, and found some mouse bones nearby." The clan hissed in rage, PineClan had little tolerance for outsiders. Ravandawn tried to to make herself small. Had that been the cat she chased? It must have been! She looked to her furious clanmates. They looked ready to tear the rouge apart right then and there. "We should hunt him down and teach him a lesson!" shouted Bearheart. The rest of the clan scowled in agreement. Bearheart was a popular cat, strong, brave, but a bit to trusting to Pineclan. He was still the best fighter in the clan.

Ravandawn sighed. While she didn't want to rouge to be killed, she was intimidated by her clans fury. She exhaled and cleared her throat "Oh, um Otterstar." she said "Yes Ravandawn?" he said. The clan looked at her, the rage slowly fading "Well today I think I saw the rouge." she went on. "I chased him, but he got away." Bearheart stalked over to her growling "What kind of warrior lets a rogue just get away?" "I,uh." sputtered Ravandawn as Bearheart leaned closer to her.

Than a flash of blue fur separated them. Brookdream stood next to her sister and growled at Bearheart "Yeah well you didn't do anything either, at least Ravandawn gave him a good scare!" "Well said." said Ravandawn getting her breath back "Besides I got him running towards the border, and I don't think he'll be coming back here."

"But he might." said Bearheart "He ignored our scent markers, and he stole prey. I say we hunt him down and stop this once and for all!" Ravandawn was troubled by how the clan murmured in agreement to Bearheart's idea "That cat cleared a wide stream in one jump!" she said "It would take all day to catch up to him." "He only out-ran you!" retorted Beartheart

The two cats were in each others faces know, Bearheart claws came out. The clan leaned in, anticipating the fight…

"Enough!" shouted Otterstar "There will be no fighting during this meeting!" Ravandawn bowed her head sheepishly, while Bearheart stalked back to his seat.

"We should compromise on a solution." said Otterstar "We will not go hunt down the rogue." Bearheart's eyes blazed, but Otterstar went on "However if we see him again, we will tell him to stay out of our territory."

"And what if he refuses?" said Bearheart "Than.." chuckled Otterstar "You may show him how Pineclan fights."  
Beartheart seemed happy with this, and joined the happy yowls of the clan. Ravandawn couldn't help but join in herself, though she was conflicted on the inside. If she couldn't handle rambunctious warriors now with intervention, how would she do it as leader?

"You are all dismissed." said Otterstar. The cats dispersed to get back to their nests.

"Thanks for helping me back there." Ravendawn said catching up to Brookdream "No problem!" the she-cat chirped "Bearheart has a temper that can only be matched with another one." As they entered to warriors den Ravandawn finally spit out her thoughts "Brookdream do you think that I will be able to lead some day?" she asked

"Well of course, why not?" Brookdream asked settling down "Well you had to step in the help me with Bearheart, and we almost ended up fighting!" "Relax Otterstar still had three lives left, you've got some time before you become leader." Brookdream yawned "Now I need my beauty sleep, I'm training with Frostclaw tomorrow.

Ravandawn curled her tail around her face, and settled down. Brookdream was right,

She still had time to learn. She would be ready one day.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Four

Ravandawn stood in the center of the camp. It was a new day, and a brisk chill was in the air. Branchtail and Slatefur were talking by the fresh kill pile, most likely about their new positions. She spotted Flintfleck entering the elders den, probably to check for any coughing. With a chill in the air elders and kits were vulnerable to sickness.

Out of the corner of her eye she saw Frostclaw demonstrating his move to Brookdream. She nodded as he talked, through her eyes were focused on his taut muscles.

Duskshade approached her, with his tail swinging lazily. "Otterstar wants you, said it was about last night." he said before walking of.

Ravandawn shuddered, she should have known that Otterstar would have something to say about how she'd acted. "Best to get it out of the way." she thought approaching his den. The PineClan leaders den was directly under the high ledge, and protected by large stones near the front.

She pushed her way through the narrow gap at the front into the den. It was vast with Other Star's nest in one corner and a small pool of water fed by a dripping stalagmite.

Otterstar himself was sitting near the pool, staring at her. "So Ravandawn." he said calmly "I know." she said "I couldn't handle Bearheart and your mad at me." Ravandawn sat down "He started it! All he ever wants to do is fight!"

"He just wants what's best for his clan." responded Otterstar "But I didn't call you here today to argue about Bearheart." Ravandawn tilted her head as he went on "I'm down to three lives, and getting old. You may become leader sooner than you think."

Ravan this clan." Otterstar sighed "That's why I need you to do something for me. Take Bearheart hunting and make peace with him." Ravandawn opened her mouth, but Otterstar went on "It won't be easy, but just tell him it's the leader's orders." he smiled "I know you're up to it, Ravandawn. I made you deputy for a reason."

She nodded to him and left. Bearheart was standing guard at the front of the camp, completely still. She breathed in and approached him.

"Oh uh, hey Bearheart." she said. He turned to her "Yes?" he asked. "Uh, Flintfleck needed some… squirrels! Because… uh… Rabbitkit needed the uh… special… health benefits! That they have." Bearheart looked sceptical, but not totally closed. "And how does this involve me?" he asked "Otterstar said that you had a special way of catching squirrels." she said quickly "And he wanted you to show me, and report to him."

Ravandawn winced, she had no idea if Bearheart had a 'special hunting' style at all, but it was the best thing she could come up with. Bearheart still didn't look convinced, so Ravandawn added "You know, he might teach it to the whole clan if he likes it." That was Bearheart's trigger, doing something that would benefit the clan. He fell for it almost immediately "Well okay then!" he exclaimed. He led Ravandawn out of camp, chattering about squirrels all the way.

As they left Ravandawn took a deep breath and walked next to Bearheart. As they went on his talking died down, until they were in complete silence.

The patrol was heading to an oak grove were there would be plenty of the aforementioned squirrels. As the cats took in the forest, Ravandawn finally found her voice.

"I'm sorry about last night." she said "I guess I was just afraid of the clans behavior." Bearheart glanced at her "A true warrior will fight for what is best for their clan." he said. Ravandawn sighed "I know that, and you're right. I guess It thought that I didn't want to lead some cats into a situation that we didn't know anything about. Like what if he had others with him?" Bearheart's gaze softened slightly "But what if he had become familiar with the territory?" he said "I was worried about him thinking that we were weak and taking advantage of us." Ravandawn nodded "You're right." she said "I guess we both wanted what was best for the clan in our perspective." "That makes sense." said Bearheart softly. "So are we on good terms again?" questioned Ravandawn

"Of course." chuckled Bearheart "Now come on, those squirrels won't hunt themselves, and Rabbitkit needs his nutrients." Ravandawn laughed and the two walked on.

Soon they reached the squirrel area, but as they moved in Bearheart froze and sniffed the air. "What is it?" Ravandawn asked "I smell the rouge." he hissed "He's been hunting here." Ravandawn sniffed herself and caught the familiar scent." "He's close." she whispered. The cats slunk quietly into the groove. Than suddenly with a yowl the rouge sprang out of a bush and took of, a squirrel in his jaws.

Bearheat growled to Ravandawn as they raced after him "I'll stay behind him you cut him off, up ahead. Then run him back into me." "Got it." huffed Ravandawn and then branched of into the undergrowth.

She forced her way over roots, and under low branches. The scent of the rouge was beside her, still running from Bearheart. She fought on trying to overtake him.

Than with a growl Bearheart pulled forward. He was so close to the rouge now that he could grab his tail. But to the pursuing cats shock, he turned and cut through the bushes and right in front of Ravandawn. With no time to think she turned to and followed him, determined not to let him outpace her. She didn't hear anything behind her so she assumed that Bearheart had stayed behind. The two cats charged through the forest. Leaping over stones and dodging trees. Ravandawn's legs burned but she kept going.

Out of nowhere a large cliff face loomed over them. The rogue stopped running and stared at it. There was no way to climb over it or go around it. Meanwhile Ravandawn failed to slow down and crashed into him. The two cats tumbled for a while before stopping. Ravandawn slank back, her teeth barred. But instead of fleeing again, the rogue turned, bared his teeth, and launched himself on top of her.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Four

Ravandawn stood in the center of the camp. It was a new day, and a brisk chill was in the air. Branchtail and Slatefur were talking by the fresh kill pile, most likely about their new positions. She spotted Flintfleck entering the elders den, probably to check for any coughing. With a chill in the air elders and kits were vulnerable to sickness.

Out of the corner of her eye she saw Frostclaw demonstrating his move to Brookdream. She nodded as he talked, through her eyes were focused on his taut muscles.

Duskshade approached her, with his tail swinging lazily. "Otterstar wants you, said it was about last night." he said before walking of.

Ravandawn shuddered, she should have known that Otterstar would have something to say about how she'd acted. "Best to get it out of the way." she thought approaching his den. The PineClan leaders den was directly under the high ledge, and protected by large stones near the front.

She pushed her way through the narrow gap at the front into the den. It was vast with Other Star's nest in one corner and a small pool of water fed by a dripping stalagmite.

Otterstar himself was sitting near the pool, staring at her. "So Ravandawn." he said calmly "I know." she said "I couldn't handle Bearheart and your mad at me." Ravandawn sat down "He started it! All he ever wants to do is fight!"

"He just wants what's best for his clan." responded Otterstar "But I didn't call you here today to argue about Bearheart." Ravandawn tilted her head as he went on "I'm down to three lives, and getting old. You may become leader sooner than you think."

Ravan this clan." Otterstar sighed "That's why I need you to do something for me. Take Bearheart hunting and make peace with him." Ravandawn opened her mouth, but Otterstar went on "It won't be easy, but just tell him it's the leader's orders." he smiled "I know you're up to it, Ravandawn. I made you deputy for a reason."

She nodded to him and left. Bearheart was standing guard at the front of the camp, completely still. She breathed in and approached him.

"Oh uh, hey Bearheart." she said. He turned to her "Yes?" he asked. "Uh, Flintfleck needed some… squirrels! Because… uh… Rabbitkit needed the uh… special… health benefits! That they have." Bearheart looked sceptical, but not totally closed. "And how does this involve me?" he asked "Otterstar said that you had a special way of catching squirrels." she said quickly "And he wanted you to show me, and report to him."

Ravandawn winced, she had no idea if Bearheart had a 'special hunting' style at all, but it was the best thing she could come up with. Bearheart still didn't look convinced, so Ravandawn added "You know, he might teach it to the whole clan if he likes it." That was Bearheart's trigger, doing something that would benefit the clan. He fell for it almost immediately "Well okay then!" he exclaimed. He led Ravandawn out of camp, chattering about squirrels all the way.

As they left Ravandawn took a deep breath and walked next to Bearheart. As they went on his talking died down, until they were in complete silence.

The patrol was heading to an oak grove were there would be plenty of the aforementioned squirrels. As the cats took in the forest, Ravandawn finally found her voice.

"I'm sorry about last night." she said "I guess I was just afraid of the clans behavior." Bearheart glanced at her "A true warrior will fight for what is best for their clan." he said. Ravandawn sighed "I know that, and you're right. I guess It thought that I didn't want to lead some cats into a situation that we didn't know anything about. Like what if he had others with him?" Bearheart's gaze softened slightly "But what if he had become familiar with the territory?" he said "I was worried about him thinking that we were weak and taking advantage of us." Ravandawn nodded "You're right." she said "I guess we both wanted what was best for the clan in our perspective." "That makes sense." said Bearheart softly. "So are we on good terms again?" questioned Ravandawn

"Of course." chuckled Bearheart "Now come on, those squirrels won't hunt themselves, and Rabbitkit needs his nutrients." Ravandawn laughed and the two walked on.

Soon they reached the squirrel area, but as they moved in Bearheart froze and sniffed the air. "What is it?" Ravandawn asked "I smell the rouge." he hissed "He's been hunting here." Ravandawn sniffed herself and caught the familiar scent." "He's close." she whispered. The cats slunk quietly into the groove. Than suddenly with a yowl the rouge sprang out of a bush and took of, a squirrel in his jaws.

Bearheat growled to Ravandawn as they raced after him "I'll stay behind him you cut him off, up ahead. Then run him back into me." "Got it." huffed Ravandawn and then branched of into the undergrowth.

She forced her way over roots, and under low branches. The scent of the rouge was beside her, still running from Bearheart. She fought on trying to overtake him.

Than with a growl Bearheart pulled forward. He was so close to the rouge now that he could grab his tail. But to the pursuing cats shock, he turned and cut through the bushes and right in front of Ravendawn. With no time to think she turned to and followed him, determined not to let him outpace her. She didn't hear anything behind her so she assumed that Bearheart had stayed behind. The two cats charged through the forest. Leaping over stones and dodging trees. Ravendawn's legs burned but she kept going.

Out of nowhere a large cliff face loomed over them. The rogue stopped running and stared at it. There was no way to climb over it or go around it. Meanwhile Ravendawn failed to slow down and crashed into him. The two cats tumbled for a while before stopping. Ravendawn slunk back, her teeth barred. But instead of fleeing again, the rogue turned, bared his teeth, and launched himself on top of her.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Five

Ravandawn rolled back under the weight of the larger cat, and hissed at him "Don't you dare attack me rouge!" The rouge chuckled and swiped at her "I do have a name you now." he said "I'm called Astuto." "I didn't ask your name she hissed, scratching his chest. And hissed and bit into her back "And I didn't ask you to attack me."

Ravandawn stiffened and pinned him down. "This is the territory of my clan!" she scowled "We don't take kindly to you living on it."

Astuto rolled out from under her. He started to shake, softly at first and then harder. Ravandawn choked her head. Was the rouge...laughing? Indeed he was, Astuto seemed quite amused with something that Ravandawn had done.

"Excuse me, I don't see what's so funny?" she said angrily "Oh you Clan cats are so amusing." Astuto smiled "You are always so angry 'Get out of my territory!' 'Don't talk to me!' 'Grr, I'm so big and tough!"

Ravandawn was dumbfounded. How could this cat find something funny in a battle? Didn't he care that she was trying to kill him?

"And the best part?" Astuto was still talking "I don't even live here! I just came to explore! But Clan cats never seem to ask questions. I always fight, fight, fight with them!"

By this point Ravandawn was steaming with rage. How dare this cat trespass, fight her, and then still have the audacity to make fun of her! Who did he think he was?

"You still stole prey!" Hissed Ravandawn. "How do you explain that?"

"Oh how could I forget the prey." said Astuto "You'd think it all that there was, with the way clan cats talk about it. You put one paw in their 'territory' and their convinced that you've taken every last mouse in the woods. Wake up! There's plenty of food outside of the woods. I just came here for the squirrels."

Ravandawn gnashed her teeth. Oh she would give this mouse-brain a piece of her mind. She jumped in front of him and clawed his face. He hissed with pain."Oh I'm sorry that we can cats have kits and elders to feed!" she hissed "Every piece of prey counts for us." Astuto looked mildly surprised at her outburst "Then do tell me." he said "Why territory means to you." "Glad you asked." She said and they writhed on the ground "You see not all rogues are as docile as you. Some of them want to fight us, take our home, or just take all our food. Food that we need for our clan."

Ravandawn dug her claws into his soft underbelly making him yowl.

Astuto flipped Ravandawn over so that he was on top of her. She swiped at him with rage, but could not get back up. He turned his head studying her "You're not like any other clan cat I've met before." he said "You seem to be willing to talk with me." He chuckled "It's kind of refreshing."

he said. "Well you're the first rouge I've met that didn't put of a decent fight!" she hissed with desperation "I've taken out cats much bigger than you." It was a lie. Ravandawn had never met a rogue before Astuto. He could tell "No you haven't" he said "I'm not a very good fighter and even I'm keeping you do-OWN!" He scowled as Ravandawn sank her fangs into his chest.

"Fine then, I'm not some great fighter." she said "But I am the second in command in my clan. And I have cats who are probably looking for me." she said "They Put a skinny, young, she-cat in charge. I don't have very much faith in this clan of yours."

"Their some of the best cats that I know." she said. Astuto tackled her again, and bit her. She felt blood run down her fur from both of their cuts. Than she spotted something that gave her hope from the corner of her eye.

"Why don't you say hello to one." she said, as Bearheart grabbed Astuto. The toms wrestled and bit into each other as Ravandawn caught her breath.

Astuto pulled himself away from Bearheart "Well this little meeting is getting to crowded for me." he said "See you later!" And with that he ran into the woods.

"And stay out!" shouted Bearheart. He turned to Ravandawn "How hurt are you?" he asked "Fine enough to walk back." she said "And your cut up to." Bearheart nodded and followed her out of the clearing.

"What was the battle like?" He asked "Well he made fun of clan cats." said Ravandawn "And then he told me that he lives away from the clans." Bearheart perked up "That's good! And I bet that he won't come back after that beating." "I don't know." said Ravandawn "He seemed pretty cocky." "But he ran away fast." responded Bearheart "I think that he is just one big coward." "Ravandawn nodded "Yeah I need to talk to Otterstar about all of this.

The cats finally stumbled back into camp. Flintfleck was the first to spot them "Great Starclan! What have you gotten yourselves into?" he asked "We met the rouge." said Bearheart "But we fought him off." "We're fine Flintfleck." said Ravandawn "I need to report back to Otterstar." "No" said Flintfleck "You need to come to my den."

Ravandawn opened her mouth to protest but Bearheart interrupted her "That is a good idea, there's plenty of time to tell Otterstar." Ravandawn sighed "Fine." Her wounds were starting to really sting. She followed Flintfleck into the medicine den.

A while later she sat on one of the moss nests, as Flintfleck covered her claw wounds with some kind of herb mush. "Okay that's all of them." said the old medicine cat. "You should rest here now."

Ravandawn sighed. She didn't want to wait any longer before telling Otterstar, but she could use a nap. Suddenly a howling Rabbitkit burst into the medicine den, with a thorn in his paws. Flintfleck ran over to him and left Ravandawn by herself. The black she-cat curled up in the soft moss and let sleep claim her.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Six

Ravandawn turned over and yawned. It felt as though she'd slept for hours. Than she looked up. Otterstar sat in front of her quietly. She sat abruptly "H-how long were you watching me?" she asked. Otterstar chuckled "Not for long, I just came this morning." "Morning?" asked Ravandawn "You slept the night in the medicine den." said Otterstar "Those wounds must have been deep. But you must be hungry, here I brought you a mouse."

Ravandawn suddenly realized how hungry she was. She tore into the mouse hungry and devoured it in a couple of bites. "So I hear that you ran into the rouge." said the brown tom "Bearheart told me that he chased him off, but you fought him for awhile." "Oh yeah." said Ravandawn "He made fun of clan cats, and territory, and then we fought." "I see." said Otterstar "Most unusual. Did he stay, or do anything else?"

Ravandawn thought for a moment, before her head sprang up "Yes!" she said "He told me that his den was outside of our territory." Otterstar nodded "Good, but what's to stop him from coming back?" Ravandawn went on "He said that he just came here for the squirrels, so we know that he's not desperate for prey, and after Bearheart hurt him badly I don't think he'll want to risk a fight here."

"Good." said Otterstar, with a hint of pride in his voice "That's one less thing to worry about. You did well Ravandawn." Her pelt grew hot, and she looked at her feet.

"Just doing my job." she said

Otterstar turned to leave, but then stopped "Oh, by the way, Flintfleck says that you can leave the medicine den now." than trotted out.

Ravandawn heard his footsteps fade away, before standing up. She exited the den and blinked at the bright morning sun.

It seemed as though the leaf-fall breeze had gotten colder, and the ground had more leaves than the trees. Leaf-bare would be there soon, so PineClan was in full preparation. Flintfleck was bringing drying out the last of the herbs, and would start storing them soon. A group of warriors, led by Bearheart, were inspecting the dens, and patching an holes with moss. Meanwhile yet another hunting patrol left to find whatever prey they could. Leaf-bare was a serious thing to PineClan, and it seemed the snows piled higher every season.

As Ravandawn took all this in, she scanned the camp for a familiar blue coat. Finally she spotted her by the fresh-kill pile, alone for once.

She slunk up behind the she-cat, careful to stay quiet "Hey." she whispered. Brookdream leap a mouse-tail of the ground, and whipped to face her "Gahh!" she hissed, before her fear turned to anger "How many times to I have to tell you? Don't do that! I hate surprises, you've known since we were kits!"

"Than stop making such funny faces." giggled Ravandawn "And maybe I'll stop."  
Brookdream smoothed down her neck fur, and looked at Ravandawn "Oh, okay shock wearing off. So anyway, where were you last night? I looked all over."

"Oh, uh in the medicine den." said Ravandawn. Brookdream looked intrigued "Oo, for what?" she asked "I, um fought with the rogue." She stammered

"Really!" said Brookdream "What did he look like? Was he handsome? Did you talk at all? Did he tell you anything?"

"Whoa, to many questions." said Ravandawn "Tell you what, let's go hunting, and I'll tell you everything." "Sounds good to me!" said Brookdream. Ravandawn led her sister towards the camp briefly making eye contact with the guard. Soon the camp was out of sight.

"So where do you want to go? To the squirrel clearing." suggested Brookdream "Umm, how about the pond instead?" said Ravandawn, unwilling to go to the same place she'd spotted the rouge, just in case he did come back. "Whatever you say." said Brookdream "Frostclaw told me that water-vole is his favorite."

"How are things with Frostclaw and you anyway?" questioned Ravandawn. A dreamy look entered Brook Dream's eyes "Well he's a good hunter, and kind, and not to bad looking." she smiled "Of course he does have these little quirks. He's horrible and climbing, and his fur is often pretty messy. But those are the things that I like the most. I guess that love is a funny thing." The looked into the distance before snapping her gaze back to Ravandawn "Hey! We're not here to talk about Frostclaw, we came here to hear about this rouge." she said "And to get some prey." remained Ravandawn "Fine that to." huffed Brookdream "But not more stalling, tell me everything."

"Okay." said Ravandawn "He was dark grey, and had green eyes and was about as large as Otterstar." "Was he handsome?" giggled Brookdream "I guess." saide Ravandawn, her pelt hot "I mean for a rouge. Oh, and his name was Astuto."

"How mysterious." said Brookdream "How did you end up fighting?" "I'll tell you after I land this vole." Ravandawn said, seeing the animal nibbling on a tree root. She careful pounced, and killed it with a quick bite. "Now where was I?" she said "Oh, yes. Me and Bearheart went hunting, and we saw him with some stolen prey. We chased after him, and meant to cut him off, but he ran took an unexpected turn, and I was the one who could fit through the thicket so I chased after him." She sighed. "It was all so sudden, Brookdream, I mean I thought that Bearheart would be the one to catch up with him, I probably should have waited for him. But it all happened so fast." "So how did you catch him, the first time you said that he was to quick?" asked Brookdream "I got lucky." responded Ravandawn "I was chasing him, but then he ran into a steep hill and I cornered him. And then things got… strange…" Brookdream turned her head to the side "How so?" she asked "He um… well started making fun of clan cats and laughing his head off." Brookdream's eye widened for a second, then she began to chuckle "Are you serious? Oh, StarClan this is to funny. What did he make fun of specifically?" Ravandawn's pelt grew hot "He jeered at how we have borders, and he said that we are too serious all the time." Brookdream finished off her laughter, and turned to Ravendawn "That sound interesting, but we're going to have to hunt now, or Otterstar will have our pelts!" "Right." said Ravandawn. Than the pair set off to track down some prey, as they walked Ravandawn couldn't help at how Brookdream made the encounter seem so light-heart. Truly she, and her sister where a great team


End file.
